Failed surprised or success?
by Nia Shintarou
Summary: Hari ini L ulangtahun, namun Hinata tak bisa meluangkan waktunya dengan dalih kesibukan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara.


"Selamat pagi sayang." Kecup Hinata pada kening sang Panda yang mengeliat ditempat tidur. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyum rona bahagia. Dia sadar hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan dia menantikan kado terindah dari istri tercintanya itu.

"Ayo sayang, bangun. Ini sudah waktunya sarapan, sekarang mandi dan bersiap-siap turun ke bawah untuk makan bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu." Lagi Hinata Lawliet mengingatkan sambil membuka tirai gorden jendela kamarnya. Ya, Hinata kini sudah menjadi istri detektif andalan dunia tersebut, menjadi istri paling bahagia karena sudah memiliki L seutuhnya, hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Hinata-chan, apa ada yang beda dengan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada, seperti biasa kita akan sarapan bersama. Ah, iya. Hari ini Ayah dan Ibu akan mengunjungi Neji-san diluar kota, mungkin akan tinggal beberapa hari di sana." Sahut Hinata yang masih sibuk merapikan kamar. Orangtua Hinata memang tinggal bersama Hinata setiap harinya, ini adalah salah satu syarat saat L melamar Hinata dulu. Ayah dan Ibunya ingin tetap berada dekat dengan putrinya walau mereka sudah menikah. Tentu saja L tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Si Mata Panda justeru lega, karena pekerjaannya yang sangat sibuk, dia akan jarang berada di rumah menghabiskan waktunya dengan Watari dan tumpukan berkas.

"Hn. Apa Hinata-chan keberatan kalau hari ini kita menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah saja.? Batalkan saja jika ada pekerjaan diluar. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap L seraya memeluk Hinata dengan manja.

"Tidak bisa sayang, hari ini jadwalku sangat padat. Aku harus pergi menemui salah satu klien diluar. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hn.." L hanya memasang wajah datar pada istrinya itu, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah suaminya. Dia tahu L sedang kecewa.

"Maaf ya, sayang.." bisik Hinata lembut.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Okaa-san.. di mana Otou-san?" sapa L mencari kehadiran Ayahnya.

"Ohayou, ayo sarapan nak. Ayahmu sedang mengecek mobil yang akan dipakai hari ini. Dia tidak percaya pada oranglain. Seusai sarapan kami akan berangkat ke luar kota untuk mengunjungi Neji di sana.."

"Pelayanku akan mengantarkan sampai tujuan, bu. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Kak Neji."

"Tidak perlu, ayahmu ingin membawa mobil sendiri. Jika sudah seperti itu tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya. Kau tahu sifat ayahmu seperti apa."

L hanya membalas dengan senyuman kemudian menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata.

Seusai sarapan orangtua Hinata pergi. Hanya ada L dan Hinata yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi juga meninggalkan L sendirian di rumah sebesar itu. L sengaja meliburkan diri untuk hari ini. Tapi ternyata Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara.

"Kau yakin tidak bisa meliburkan diri untuk hari ini?"

"Tidak bisa sayang, janji tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja."

"Meski untuk 1 hari ini saja?"

"Memangnya ada apa hari ini? Kenapa kau sangat-"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan. Perlu ku antar ratuku?"

Hinata tertawa mendengar penuturan L, pasalnya dia mengucapkan hal manis tersebut dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak usah sayang, aku terburu-buru. Nanti ku hubungi sesampainya di sana. Jaa~ne.." Hinata pergi setelah mengecup manis pipi L.

.

.

Tidak ada kue, tidak ada ucapan selamat, bahkan tidak ada waktu untuknya hari ini. Bahkan Hinata tidak ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya. L kecewa walau dia tidak terlalu berharap. Baginya Hinata adalah kado terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Hinata lebih berharga dari gula dan kasus-kasusnya. Hanya saja apa salah jika dia menginginkan lebih pada tanggal yang ditetapkan Watari sebagai ulangtahunnya? Kini Hinata pergi bahkan tidak mau diantar olehnya. Dia berjalan menyusuri anak tangga dengan lesu menuju kamarnya. Sengaja tak menggunakan lift hanya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu yang lama secepat mungkin. Dia menghitung satu persatu anak tangga yang dilewatinya. Lucu, seorang jenius seperti L mampu melakukan hal sekonyol ini untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Padahal banyak yang bisa dia lakukan dengan penuhnya fasilitas serta permainan yang telah dirancang oleh ahli untuk mengisi ruangan besarnya. Jika dia menginginkan sesuatu, semua pasti terpenuhi. Namun, yang dia butuhkan hanya satu yaitu sang Ny. Lawliet. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pesona rambut indigo dalam hal apapun.

.

'Cklek'

L membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia tertegun sesaat melihat dekorasi kamar yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa ini? Sepetak kamar yang rapih dengan balutan velvet indigo sebagai warna tirai gorden, serta pernak-pernik kamar menghiasi ruangan. Semuanya penuh dengan warna indigo mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Kasur yang dipenuhi oleh taburan bunga mawar merah. Kemudian terdapat sepucuk surat berwarna indigo diatas kasur. L berpikir kapan dia menyiapkan semua ini? Karena dia tidak melihat hal ini sebelumnya. L membuka suratnya perlahan.

 _Dear, my beloved Panda._

 _Hari ini aku bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menghadirkanmu dalam kehidupan.._

 _Hari ini aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Ayah, Ibumu karena telah menghadirkan anak setampan, secerdas, dan selucu ini ke dunia.._

 _Dan hari ini aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah menjadi pelengkap termanis dalam hidupku._

 _Terima kasih untuk kasih sayang-Mu serta kasih sayangmu yang menjadikanku perempuan paling bahagia saat ini._

 _31-10-2015_

 _Aku tidak pernah melupakan hari ini sayang.._

 _Bagiku sama saja setiap hari adalah hari ulangtahunmu.._

 _Maaf ya sayang.._

 _Hari ini aku telah mengecewakanmu._

 _Jujur.._

 _Sebenarnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _Ayah, ibu dan Kak Neji sengaja ingin membuat pesta kejutan untukmu._

 _Ssssttt... ini rahasia, jangan bilang-bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu ya._

 _Ini ide Kak Neji, kami disuruh untuk meninggalkanmu seharian ini sampai kami selesai menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu. Dia tiba kemarin sore dan tinggal dihotel._

 _Aku tidak tega melihatmu seharian cemberut dan aku bocorkan saja._

 _Hehehe.._

 _Selamat ulangtahun ya sayaaang.._

 _Hari ini aku akan membuatmu menjadi pria paling bahagia karena sudah memiliku._

 _Datanglah malam ini pukul 19.00 ke tempat yang aku smskan._

 _Love,_

 _._

 _._

 _Gulamu_

L tersipu malu membaca bagian ujung surat istrinya. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah merasa kecewa kepada pujaan hatinya tersebut. Dia tahu Hinata tidak mungkin membuatnya kecewa. Karena Hinata yang terbaik dan Hinata adalah kado terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Jadi seharusnya tidak ada alasan untuknya merasa kecewa.

"Terima kasih, Gulaku" gumam L tersenyum bahagia mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari sang istri, mertua dan Neji yang dulu menentang habis-habisan hubungannya dengan Hinata karena L dianggap aneh menurutnya.

.

.

.

18.45

' _Drrrttt'_ hp L bergetar menandakan masuknya sms dari Hinata.

" _Sayang, ku tunggu kau ditempat biasa kita merayakan anniversary. Jangan datang terlambat ya. Ayah, ibu dan Kak Neji sudah di sini. Ah, iya. Satu lagi, pura-pura terkejut ya. Hehehehe.._

 _Ayah dan ibu hanya menyuruhku untuk memberi tahumu untuk berpakaian rapih"_ L hanya tertawa membaca sms dari istrinya tersebut. Terkadang istrinya memang pandai melakukan hal selucu ini.

L pun merapikan tuxedo yang dipakainya, kemudian dia bercermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan ketampanannya.

xXx

.

.

'DUAAAAARRRR!'

"Surpriseeeeeeeeeeed!" seru semua tamu yang hadir dan juga keluarga Hinata. Riuh kembang api serta letusan balon mengisi malam acara.

"Ah, saya kaget. Otou-san.. Okaa-san.. ini ide kalian? Terima kasih." Tutur L seraya memeluk orangtuanya. L menatap Hinata yang berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi L yang pura-pura terkejut dengan wajah datar.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, nak. Segalanya yang terbaik untukmu. Kami sudah memberikan kado terindah kami untukmu yaitu putri kami. Jaga baik-baik, ya!"

L melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri Hinata. "Terima kasih, sayang." Kecupan hangat mendarat dikening istrinya.

"Eheeem.. selamat." Neji segera memotong adegan romantis tersebut dengan mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Terima kasih, Neji-san."

Malam yang indah ditemani istrinya yang cantik dengan balutan gaun panjang setengah lengan berwarna indigo memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih nan indah. Make up yang natural menambah pesona kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Alunan musik romantis membuat L terhanyut menikmati pemandangan Hinata.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Hime?" pinta L merengkuh Hinata agar semakin dekat.

"Tentu saja, Tuan." Jawab Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merahnya.

Dua sejoli berdansa dengan sangat lembut mengikuti alunan romantic mengabaikan setiap mata yang memandangnya iri pada pasangan sempurna ini.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi kado terindahku."

"Kado terindahmu kini menjadi dua orang sayang."

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil."

"Benarkah?" L menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku sudah periksa dan ingin memberitahumu tepat dihari ini."

L membungkuk untuk melihat perut Hinata. Dia mengusapnya kemudian menggumam, "Hei, jagoan. Tetap sehat dan jadi detektif handal seperti ayahmu."

Hinata terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"Boleh saja asal jangan maniak gula seperti Ayahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

HAHAHAHA APA INI? XD niat bikin fluff tapi gagal. Susah ternyata, lebih enak baca dibanding bikin *plak*

Cuma iseng bikin untuk ultahnya L. Hehehe..


End file.
